


Dimples

by IrishHooters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheer up, Dimples, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, New Relationship, One Shot, damn horse face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman has had an outstanding crush on Eren ever since he saved her life, keeping it to herself throughout the years and being content in just being around him. She missed her chance to act on her emotions the moment Levi kicked his way into the brunets life. Jean fell head over heels for the Titan slaying beauty the moment she passed by, not being very subtle about those feelings the three years he has had them. Mikasa is distraught and Jean sees his moment to make her finally notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapricornRainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornRainstorm/gifts).



> Okay, this is for my bestest friend Rain who is super amazing. I have to admit this took way too long to write and my only excuse is the ship isn't one I particularly sail. 
> 
> I do hope I am forgiven for it's lateness and that it is what was desired!

"So, are you just going to be totally creepy all day or are you going to actually _talk to Mikasa?_ " Connie asked and Jean nearly jumped out of his own skin, not expecting his shorter friend to speak so close beside him. 

" _Jesus,_ Connie. Wear a frickin' bell, would ya?" Jean gasped quietly, grasping the fabric of his civilian shirt as he caught his breath. His good friend was as quiet as a mouse when he wanted to be-- Jean guessed it was because the guy was so damn short. Connie was also frighteningly intuitive, something not everyone in the 104th Trainee Squad caught onto since he acted more like an idiot than anything. "What makes you think I'm looking at her, anyways?" Jean grunted, settling his arms across his chest as he spoke. 

"Because its actually really obvious. Why else would you be leaning against the wall in such a macho pose?" Connie grinned at his friend, his answer as simple as that. Jean looked down at Connie as his eyebrow twitched in irritation, quietly cursing his comrades tactlessness. 

"I'm not allowed to lean on a wall?" Jean questioned, knowing the argument was all too invalid. Connie was right and he knew it. Jean had his back against the wall and was close enough to the edge of it to catch a conversation between the love of his life and Armin. From what he had gathered before his friend scared the crap out of him was Eren found himself a boyfriend; he knew that moron liked it up the ass, all too obvious! Furthermore, Mikasa wasn't taking it well, it sounded like the scarf wearing goddess wasn't keen on sharing her dear adoptive brother. 

Armin had been trying to console her for quite some time now, Jean suddenly realizing he was bring pretty fucking creepy. "Oh, nevermind," the golden eyed teen grunted, turning his head slightly to steal a peek of the raven hair he admired. 

Mikasa wasn't crying, the only time she let herself cry in front of others being when she discovered Eren was still alive after he pulled himself out of his Titan body. Even then, they were all too far away to actually see her cry, but Jean knew she had after when she brought him up onto the wall--the red in her eyes far too noticable. Even though she wasn't crying, Jean could see the pure unhappiness eminating from her and that ate away at the two toned teenager. He just wanted to run up and take her into his arms, murmuring that everything was alright in her pretty ear. 

Jean let out a light sigh, he wouldn't be able to do that...at least while Armin was still around. Just then, the raven haired girl stood from her seat, offering a twitch of a smile to the blond she was speaking to and walked off, the concern on Armin's face never fading as he watched Mikasa leave, turning out of sight around a corner. Jean had to catch himself from following after her, his own worry and concern showing in his expression as he gripped the corner he was currently tucked behind. He bit at his lip as he thought over his options: he could leave her alone and wait for Mikasa to come back around and engage her then or he could catch up to her and offer his amazing listening skills and incredibly broad shoulder for her to cry on. The second sounded instantly more appealing, the two toned teen moved away from the wall, heading towards the direction Mikasa disappeared in. 

 

Mikasa loved Eren. It was just a fact for her that she had kept to herself until about an hour ago--that decision she now began to regret. Mikasa sniffled quietly as her hand clutched her precious scarf, the urge to actually take the red garment off growing with each passing moment. Yes, Eren Jaeger had rejected her feelings utterly and completely, he didn't even hesitate with his response. What was even worse was that the young brunet regected her because he was _in love_ with that short, top spinner excuse of a man, Captain Levi. She had hated him the moment the tiny prick raised his boot clad foot to Eren, so his reasoning for even a speck of adoration was entirely lost to her. 

Mikasa leaned back against the brick wall she hid herself behind after excusing herself from Armin, Eren's awkward apology bouncing around in her mind. She knew that he could only ever see her as his adopted sister, her small sliver of hope that he might accept her confession dying the moment he finished speaking. Even so, knowing it and actually hearing it from that person left very different marks on someone. The raven haired girl bit her bottom lip as she forced the tears brimming her eyes to remain where they were and recede. Even alone she didn't want to show how upset she felt, she was strong, there was no doubt about it. When she thought she had given up on living before, her body reacted instantly to the titan she was about to give her life to, the girl had to fight and the instance of being regected was nothing to cry over. 

"Do you need something?" the raven haired solider suddenly asked, her gaze slowly traveling to her left as she addressed Jean, the young man straightening noticably when their eyes met. 

The blush he had become accustomed to when Mikasa looked at him spread across his nose as he tried to recall how to form words, his stare averting slightly to properly gather his thoughts. A sigh escaped past his lips before he placed his hand on the back of his neck, their eyes locking once more as he asked, "Are you doing alright? Armin...he looked worried and told me you recieved some unhappy news." It wasn't a complete lie and it sure as hell sounded better than 'Hey, I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Armin because I can't help but think about how beautiful you are all the time and Eren is such a douchebag, he doesn't deserve your gorgeous presence!' Yeah, that wouldn't sit well with the distraught girl in the least. 

Mikasa gave Jean a quick once over as she crossed her arms over her torso, "I'm fine. Everyone gets rejected at some point," she replied with a single shoulder shrug. Her expression remained neutral when she spoke to him, more out of habit than anything. 

"Rejected? Who in their right mind would say no to you? Seriously, was he blind?" the two toned solider asked, taking a few steps further into the simple alleyway as he dropped his hand from his neck to pocket both in a nervous response. Something resembling a short chuckle emitted from Mikasa in a hum between her perfect lips, at least that is what Jean led himself to believe as he smiled a bit. 

"In some ways," she nodded once, a little amusement gracing her as she thought of how dense Eren really could be from time to time. Any other given moment she would have grown angry at any ill words of him but the annoyance she felt had temporarily numbed that reaction, the lightest smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she looked from Jean to the wall in front of her. "Thank you, Jean. You didn't have to go out of your way to try cheering me up. I appreciate it." Jean's heart nearly ceased its beating once her words reached his ears, the sincere and sweet tone making him want to fall to his knees. 

"I--think nothing of it, I wanted to. Someone, someone as beautiful and strong as you should never be without a smile," he spoke carefully yet honestly as he tried willing himself into a deep hole of embarassment. That was the best he could come up with? Why didn't he just throw himself over the wall instead? He feared both would have the same devastating effect as he prepared for Mikasa to politely refuse his hinted affection.

Once he gathered the courage to look the expert Titan killer in the eye he was left speechless as his blush returned with avengence. Hell, what ever breath he held within his lungs was quickly expelled in a quiet huff as he took in the sight. Mikasa was smiling, the young girl he'd obidently kill for was smiling _at him_. Even the most renown artist couldn't capture the beauty of it and it's rarity, he quickly wondered how he wasn't going blind but didn't complain. Her eyes held tears in them that never fell, her nose crinkled in the cutest way possible and a calm breeze tousled her shiny black tresses gently, slowly revealing something Jean was certain even Eren hadn't seen. 

 

The goddess had dimples.


End file.
